


A Different Kind Of Love

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Princes & Princesses, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Wanda y Pietro se amaban,eso no era un secreto para nadie,lo que nadie podía ver es que no se amaban como si fueran hermanos.Su amor era totalmente prohibido y ambos lo sabían pero no podían evitar ser arrastrados hacia la tentación.
Relationships: Lorna Dane/Alex Summers, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es como la Rosa De Guadalupe versión Maximoff,si no sabes lo que es La Rosa De Guadalupe no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

La alarma de Pietro sonó a su lado,él estiró la mano para apagarla,se sentó en la cama.Suspiró con resignación y se levantó,se puso una camiseta azul cielo y azul marino,también un jean deportivo negro y unos tenis Nike.Salió a correr para despejar un poco su mente,ya que esta siempre estaba ocupada por su hermana Wanda,pero de una manera totalmente incorrecta.Pietro estaba enamorado de Wanda desde que tenían 11 años,desde aquel maravilloso día donde sus padres los dejaron salir a correr libremente por el bosque,un día libre de sus responsabilidades como principe y princesa.  
Lorna se había escapado con un chico del pueblo llamado Alex,así que Pietro y Wanda se habían quedado solos,conversando tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol,mirando el cielo,y solo hasta ese momento,Pietro se había parado a observar lo preciosa que era su hermana,algunos mechones de su cabello castaño caían suavemente sobre su rostro,sus facciones se veían muy relajadas,llevaba un bonito vestido rojo (color que le había dado su apodo de Scarlet) sobre el vestido una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas negras muy elegantes.Era realmente preciosa.  
El problema era que Pietro era el mayor de sus hermanos,por lo tanto estaba destinado a ser el próximo rey del reino de Sokovia,y su padre lo estaba obligando a casarse con una mujer que no amaba,haciéndolo ahogarse en lágrimas en su habitación todos los días,lo único que lo reconfortaba era escuchar ''My Immortal'' la canción que siempre escuchaba,ya se sabía la letra de memoria,pero no podía parar de escucharla,apesar de que se sentía como clavar un cuchillo de nuevo en sus propias heridas.  
Después de 2 horas corriendo,Pietro decidió regresar al castillo ya que casi era hora del desayuno y si no llegaba a tiempo,su padre encontraría la manera de ponerle un castigo aún más cruel que el de la última vez.El platinado entró al castillo,donde en el comedor ya se encontraban sentados sus padres,junto con Lorna y Wanda,la expresión de seriedad de su padre le hizo saber al joven que habría muchos problemas.  
-¿Dónde estabas Django?-La mención de su segundo nombre hizo temblar al platinado-Llevamos 1 hora esperándote para desayunar.  
-Y...yo salí a correr por un rato-Erik iba a decir algo pero Magda lo tomó del brazo,pidiendole con la mirada que se calmara.  
-Bien...ve a ducharte que estás hecho un asco-Pietro quiso decir algo ante el comentario pero se contuvo-Cuando termines baja,tu madre y yo tenemos una noticia para ustedes tres.  
Pietro solo asintió,subió las escaleras,se dió una rápida ducha,volvió a bajar,se sentó junto a Crystal y miró expectante a sus padres.  
-Como saben,a los 19 años las personas ya están listas para conocer quien será la persona con la que tendrán que compartir el resto de su vida-Comenzó a decir Magda con una sonrisa-Así que hoy sabrán quien es su alma gemela.  
Pietro se quedó sin aliento al escuchar esas palabras,sabía perfectamente que pasaría si el nombre de Wanda aparecía en su muñeca,el muchacho platinado miró a sus hermanas y su alivió fue grande cuando notó que Lorna y Wanda tenían la misma expresión que él.Magda pareció darse cuenta de la preocupación de sus hijos,porque rápidamente agregó:  
-Pueden subir a cambiarse,pónganse algo lindo,que después organizaremos una fiesta para darles la noticia a nuestros subditos-Los tres hermanos asintieron y subieron a su habitación  
...  
Aproximadamente 1 hora después,los reyes les indicaron a sus hijos que bajaran a la sala,donde los estaba esperando Natalya,la hermana de de su madre que se dedicaba a revelarle sus almas gemelas a las personas,Natalya se llevó a los hermanos a una habitación apartada de sus padres,les dió a los tres un vaso con una líquido de tono rosado.  
-Bien chicos,tomen ese líquido,en unos segundos el nombre de su alma gemela comenzará a aparecer en una de sus muñecas.  
Los chicos asintieron y bebieron el líquido.Un tatuaje comenzó a aparecer en la muñeca de Lorna,se trataba de una llama roja con el nombre Alex Summers escrito con cursiva.  
La siguiente fue Wanda,su tatuaje era un rayo plateado con Pietro Maximoff escrito en el,mientras que el tatuaje de Pietro era de una rosa roja,con el nombre Wanda Maximoff también con cursiva.

En cuanto Pietro vió el tatuaje,rápidamente lo cubrió con la manga de su jersey,sintió que los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas que querían salir,su mente comenzó a viajar a 1000 kilómetros por hora,pensando en todos los problemas que le traería ese simple tatuaje.Aunque lo que no se imaginaba era que Wanda estaba pasando por la misma situación.  
El muchacho platinado agradeció atropelladamente a Natalya y corrió a su habitación,se encerró y se sentó en su cama,mientras las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
...  
Los reyes organizaron la fiesta como dijeron,muchos subditos se encontraban ahí,esperando enterarse quienes eran las almas gemelas de el principe y las princesas de Sokovia.La primera en tener que decir quien era su alma gemela era Lorna,y cuando lo dijo se armó un escandalo,así que Wanda aprovechó para llevar a Pietro al jardín para contarle acerca de su tatuaje.  
-Te ves muy...linda-Wanda sonrió de lado.  
-Gracias.  
-¿De que querías hablar?  
La castaña suspiró y levantó la manga de su chaqueta,mostrándole el tatuaje a su hermano,quien se quedó congelado al verlo.

-Yo...soy tu alma gemela?-Wanda asintió y bajó un poco la cabeza.  
-Si ya no quieres estar cerca de mi,está bien,lo entenderé.  
Sin pensarlo mucho,el muchacho platinado tomó la mejilla de su hermana con delicadeza y conectó sus labios,al principio,la castaña se quedó de una pieza,sorprendida ante la reacción de Pietro,sin embargo,después se puso de puntillas para estar a su altura,pasó las manos por el cuello del chico y correspondió el beso de la misma forma.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos jóvenes yacieran tumbados en el césped del jardín,besándose sin importar que cualquiera podría verlos,en ese momento no eran el príncipe y la princesa de Sokovia,solo eran dos jóvenes que se amaban con locura por más mal que eso estuviera.

...

Desde esa noche en el jardín,cada vez que no había nadie en casa,Pietro y Wanda se encerraban en la habitación de cualquiera de los dos y hacían el amor,o simplemente se besaban aprovechando el tiempo a solas.  
Ese día,los reyes debían salir a una importante cena con los reyes de otros reinos,mientras que,Lorna iba a ver a Alex.Apenas Lorna salió por la puerta del castillo,Pietro no dudó en ir al cuarto de su hermana,besarla,quitarle la ropa,admirar lo hermosa que era,hacerle el amor,sin embargo,en medio de su pasional acto,la puerta se abrió repentinamente.  
-Wands,¿me prestarías por un momento tu lápiz labi...-Lorna abrió mucho los ojos,mientras que,Pietro cubrió rápidamente el cuerpo desnudo de Wanda y el suyo propio-Oh Dios mío!!-Lorna chilló-Vístanse ya!!.  
Los gemelos se vistieron a toda prisa y la peliverde los miró con seriedad y enojo puro,justo como hacía Erik cuando estaba muy molesto,sin duda,Lorna era su hija.  
-¿Qué diablos les estaba pasando por la cabeza?  
-Hermana...nosotros-Comenzó a decir Pietro pero Lorna lo interrumpió abruptamente.  
-Nosotros nada,Maximoff.Ustedes no deben hacer este tipo de cosas...son hermanos ¡Por el amor de Dios!  
-Pero nosotros somos almas gemelas-Los gemelos mostraron simultáneamente sus tatuajes y Lorna suspiró,frustrada-Por favor no les digas nada a nuestros padres.  
-Yo no les voy a decir nada-La castaña suspiró aliviada-Ustedes les van a explicar toda esta situación.  
-Pero Lorna...Sabes lo que pasará cuando se enteren.  
-Eso debieron pensar antes de cometer una estupidez tan grande como esta-Y Lorna se fue,no sin antes azotar la puerta de la habitación con todas sus fuerzas.  
Pietro abrazó a Wanda y dejó un cálido beso en su cabeza,mientras Wanda comenzaba a sollozar en su hombro.Ambos no tuvieron otra elección más que bajar a la sala de estar y esperar a que sus padres volvieran de la cena.

Aproximadamente 1 hora después,los reyes volvieron y miraron a sus hijos,que yacían sentados en el sofá casi sin realizar ningún movimiento.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
Pietro suspiró-Queremos hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante-Sus padre asintieron,esperando a que alguno de los dos continuaran-Wanda y yo somos almas gemelas.  
Al escuchar esas palabras,Magda se desmayó,mientras que Erik tenía en el rostro esa expresión de enojo puro junto con incredulidad que les erizaba la piel a los dos hermanos.  
-Están bromeando-Afirmó,los otros dos simplemente negaron con la cabeza-¿Qué te hace decir una estupidez como esa?  
-Amo a Wanda,papá,y ella es con quien quiero casarme-Erik abofeteó sin piedad a su hijo,que no se inmutó mucho,solo lo necesario.  
-Ustedes son hermanos!! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo asqueroso de sus acciones?-Los chicos se quedaron en silencio-Wanda,ve a empacar,te irás mañana a primera hora a un internado en Francia.  
-Pero papá...  
-No quiero ningún pero o yo mismo me encargaré de que la próxima vez que lo veas esté bajo la tierra-Wanda palideció,asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras-En cuanto a ti-Erik miró a Pietro-No podrás salir sin mi compañía,de tu madre o de Lorna...y si intentas seguir a Wanda puedes tener por seguro que no dudaré en matarte ¿Entendiste?  
El platinado asintió,subió a su habitación y se encerró ahí hasta el día siguiente.

A las 6:00 de la mañana,Pietro bajó las escaleras y aprovechó la mediana oscuridad para ver a Wanda una última vez sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta,antes de que Wanda cruzara el umbral de la puerta,las miradas de los dos se conectaron,Wanda le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza y se marchó.


	2. ''Agradable'' reencueentro

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que Pietro y Wanda fueron obligados a separarse.Pietro no tuvo más remedio que casarse con Crystal y ya tenía una hija de 2 meses,mientras que Wanda también se había casado y estaba embarazada de 5 meses y estaba esperando gemelos.  
Ninguno de los dos se había mostrado interesado en ver al otro de nuevo,aunque en el fondo,morían por verse de nuevo,por darse todos los besos que no se habían dado durante todos esos años.  
Sin embargo,sabían que no tenían otra opción cuando los llamaron por teléfono avisándoles que sus padres habían muerto,obviamente la noticia había dolido demasiado,pero había dolido más saber que tendrían que verse de nuevo,que tendrían que enfrentar sus sentimientos una vez más.

...

Para suerte de Pietro,Crystal no había podido asistir al funeral debido a problemas familiares,mientras que,Vision tampoco había ido con Wanda al funeral por cuestiones de trabajo,así que solo serían los tres hermanos en el castillo.  
El reencuentro con Wanda había sido incomodo y Pietro no podía negarlo,lo único que pudo hacer -antes de desear lanzarse a ella y besarla- fue besar suavemente el dorso de su mano,sintiéndose satisfecho cuando Wanda se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
El funeral pasó normalmente,aunque Pietro y Wanda se habían pasado todo el tiempo mirándose de reojo,creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta.Terminó todo y Pietro estaba dispuesto a irse pero Lorna lo convenció de que se quedara hasta el otro día,ya que era muy tarde y no podría regresar,el platinado terminó aceptando porque quería seguir cerca de Wanda por un momento más antes de que tuvieran que separarse por muchos años,de nuevo.

A las tres de la mañana,Wanda decidió bajar por un vaso de agua a la cocina ya que no podía dormir,la castaña bebió el agua tranquilamente hasta que una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó.  
-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-Pietro estaba apoyado en la pared,luciendo bastante relajado y Wanda no podía negar que se veía bastante atractivo de esa manera.  
-Yo...no podía dormir y pensé que sería buena idea tomar un poco de agua y tratar de volver a dormir-El platinado asintió.  
-Podríamos salir a caminar si quieres,tal vez así podrías dormir.  
-Vale,me parece buena idea.  
Pietro esbozó un pequeña sonrisa,le hizo una seña a Wanda para que lo siguiera,ambos salieron del castillo y comenzaron a caminar,estuvieron paseando por el reino durante un rato,hasta que Pietro acercó su mano a la de su hermana,rozando suavemente sus dedos,acción que le causó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo,le cortó el aliento e hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Estuvieron paseando un rato más hasta que Wanda comenzó a cansarse,así que le pidió a Pietro que volvieran al castillo,él aceptó de inmediato y volvieron al castillo.apenas llegaron Wanda se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos,quedándose dormida de inmediato,el platinado sonrió,se tumbó junto a la castaña y la abrazó,haciendo que la cabeza de Wanda quedara en su pecho,cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido también.

A la mañana siguiente,Wanda despertó antes que Pietro,miró la posición en la que se encontraban y no pudo evitar sonreír,su hermano se encontraba profundamente dormido,sus facciones estaban muy tranquilas,se veía demasiado guapo,la castaña sonrió cuando una pequeña gota de saliva se escapó de la boca de su hermano,ella limpió la gota con el pulgar y miró los labios de Pietro,le costaba tanto no besarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado,sin embaro,sabía que no podía,eran hermanos y por mucho que se amaran,no podían estar juntos,simplemente no era correcto.

Lorna bajó las escaleras y sonrió cuando vió la posición de sus hermanos.  
-Buenos días,Wands-Lorna le sonrió-Pronto estará el desayuno-Wanda asintió.  
Wanda rápidamente subió a cambiarse la pijama y cuando bajó de nuevo,Pietro ya se había cambiado y ya se encontraba sentado en el comedor,desayunando junto con Lorna,Wanda se sentó junto a Pietro y también comenzó a desayunar.Los tres estuvieron en silencio hasta que Lorna habló.  
-¿Y a qué hora te irás Pietro?-Wanda frunció el ceño.  
-Una vez que terminemos de desayunar voy a subir a empacar mis maletas y después tomaré un avión para regresar con Crystal y Luna.  
Wanda casí se ahogó con su zumo de naranja-¿Te irás tan pronto?  
-Si,no puedo dejar por mucho tiempo a mi hija-La castaña suspiró,sabiendo que si Pietro se iba tendría que separarse de nuevo de él,tal vez hasta más tiempo.

...

Pietro ya había empacado sus maletas y estaba listo para irse,se despidió rápidamente de Lorna,pero se tomó más tiempo al despedirse de Wanda,la abrazó con delicadeza y la besó en la mejilla antes de irse,finalmente salió por la puerta del castillo,Wanda suspiró,sin poder evitarlo una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas,poco después,la castaña sintió unos brazos rodeando sus hombros,además de algo húmedo en el hueco de su cuello,se trataba de Lorna,estaba llorando.  
-Lo siento,de verdad lo siento,Wanda-La chica castaña miró a la peliverde sin entender-Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto,yo los obligué a decirle todo a nuestros padres.  
Wanda abrazó a su hermana-¿De qué hablas? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada,Lorna.La culpa es nuestra por enamorarnos.  
-No Wanda,la culpa siempre fue mía,estaba celosa de lo que Pietro y tú tenían,sabía que nunca tendría lo que ustedes tenían,así que creí que me sentiría mejor si hacía que se separaran,pero no me sentí mejor-La castaña se quedó estupefacta-Perdóname Wanda.  
-Está bien,me ayudaste a darme cuenta de lo que de verdad quiero en mi vida.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-Lorna secó sus lágrimas.  
-A que amo a Pietro y no voy a dejar que se vaya.

Antes de que Lorna pudiera hablar,Wanda salió corriendo del castillo,dispuesta a alcanzar a Pietro y decirle todo acerca de sus sentimientos.  
Mientras tanto,Pietro se encontraba caminando hacia el aeropuerto de forma muy lenta,no podría tomar el avión a tiempo pero eso no le importaba ni un poco,lo único que quería era quedarse con Wanda el resto de su vida,pero no podía y ya era hora de que lo aceptara,el platinado seguía recordando todo lo que había pasado con Wanda hasta que un repentino impulso lo obligó a retroceder,Pietro comenzó a correr en la dirección donde se encontraba Wanda,ya sin importarle nada,solo quería besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.  
Los dos jóvenes llegaron al centro del reino justo al mismo tiempo,se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos,transmitiendo así todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro,fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron con parsimonia,se besaron por un buen rato hasta que el oxigeno jugó en su contra y tuvieron que separarse.  
-Te amo,Wanda-La castaña sonrió  
-También te amo,Pietro y no quiero separarme de ti nunca.  
Pietro sonrió-Escapemos,Wands.  
-¿Qué?  
-Escapemos de aquí,vámonos a un lugar lejos de aquí,formemos una familia-La emoción de Wanda fue tanta que comenzó a llorar de felecidad.  
-Si! Obvio que si,Pietro!-La castaña se lanzó a Pietro en un abrazo y este lo correspondió con una sonrisa-¿Pero qué va a pasar con tu hija?  
-Tengo su custodia,podemos llevarla con nosotros y podemos criar a tus hijos como si yo fuera su padre-Wanda sonrió-¿Qué te parece?  
Wanda atrajo a Pietro a un beso descuidado y desordenado-Me encanta.  
La castaña corrió de nuevo al castillo,y después de empacar rápidamente sus cosas,volvió con Pietro,él tomó su mano y juntos corrieron al avión para ir por Luna y después escapar juntos.

...

Todo finalmente había mejorado para Pietro y Wanda,ambos se habían divorciado,se crearon una nueva identidad y por fin pudieron casarse sin que nadie los señalara,Wanda había dado a luz a dos hermosos y sanos niños que decidieron llamar Thomas y William,Pietro se había conseguido un trabajo como profesor en una preparatoria y eso les ayudó para poder comprar una hermosa casa a las afueras de escocia.

Ese día,Pietro llegó de trabajar y fue recibido por sus hijos que lo abrazaron fuertemente,el platinado sonrió y cargó a sus hijos,Wanda apareció detrás de ellos y sonrió al ver esa tierna escena.  
-Niños,no sean tan bruscos con su padre que viene muy cansado del trabajo-Los niños simplemente asintieron y corrieron de vuelta al jardín.  
Wanda se acercó a su ahora esposo y pasó las manos por su cuello,mientras dejaba un suave beso en sus labios.  
-Te extrañe-Pietro sujetó por la cintura a Wanda.  
-Yo...también...mi...Wands-Decía el platinado entre besos.  
Las piernas de la castaña rodearon la cintura del platinado y entre besos se dirigieron a la habitación,Pietro cerró la puerta y después dejó suavemente a Wanda sobre la cama,posteriormente se posicionó sin dejar caer su peso sobre su hermana y volvió a unir sus labios,e hicieron el amor como muchas otras veces.

Cuando terminaron,la castaña sonrió levemente,se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche,sacó una cajita de uno de los cajones y se la entregó a Pietro.El platinado la abrió,bastante confundido y cuando vió el contenido de la caja,no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.La cajita contenía un chupete,un babero con Baby escrito en el y una prueba de embarazo positiva.  
-Estás...embarazada-Pietro abrazó amorosamente a Wanda-Te amo demasiado,Wanda,soy tan feliz contigo.  
-Te amo también-Wanda besó a Pietro.

Ambos se encontraban demasiado felices,estaban listos para enfrentar lo que pasara,mientras estuvieran juntos,nadie podría derrumbar su felicidad.

FIN


End file.
